


Stick, Sting and Burn

by TheWitchMaker



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchMaker/pseuds/TheWitchMaker
Summary: Noctis is taken captive and drugged to make him a bit more cooperative.My second contribution to the FFXV kink meme.





	

Stick. Noctis jolts awake as a needle pierces deep into his thigh.

Sting. The plunger is pushed in, and he finds that he's been restrained without much room to jerk away from the syringe.

Burn. The drug quickly spreads through his body, and suddenly everything is very hot and uncomfortable and his bones seem to be melting into jelly.

"What the fuck did you do t'me?" Noctis shouts.   
"Y'son'va bitch..!"

In mere seconds, his head is spinning, and his speech is slurred. He can hardly keep his head up to watch Ardyn's silhouette stand up and motion for another person to enter the... Well, it's a bit nicer than a cell, but in principle it is a prison nonetheless. The newcomer flips a switch, and the room is flooded with bright light.

It takes a minute of squinting and adjusting before Noctis finally recognizes the second visitor as

"Rr-ravus..?"

Ravus' nose wrinkles at the pathetic state of the Lucian "king." The whelp curled up on the floor shouldn't be considered worthy of the power of the Lucii. Fickle, idiotic deities they are, valuing a meaningless bloodline over competence.

Ardyn places a hand on his shoulder with a friendly smile on his face. Ravus' jaw clenches visibly, but he doesn't shake him off.

"Come now, Ravus. Don't be so gloomy. It was you who wanted to 'put him in his place,' was it not?"

Ravus scoffs and steps out of the Chancellor's reach. He begins undoing the various fastenings of his coat, pointedly avoiding the eyes of the others in the room. It's tossed unceremoniously to the floor. Gloves, boots, and a shirt soon follow it, until he stands bare from the waist up, waiting for Ardyn to finish doing away with his excessive layers of clothing.

"You decided on this particular method. Wholly without my approval, might I add." Ravus drones, crossing his arms.

Ardyn looks up from unlacing his boots and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you certainly never voiced any complaints, either. Getting cold feet, are we?"

"Hardly."

Noctis' heart hammers in his chest. It feels more like it's vibrating than beating properly. Although he can barely process what Ardyn and Ravus are arguing about, he quickly realizes the kind of predicament he's in. Stripped down, arms bound behind his back, some kind of aphrodisiac tingling in his veins. His dick is already fully hard against his will, and he can't stop rocking his hips, seeking friction and relief from his burning arousal. He's torn. He doesn't want what's about to happen. He knows he doesn't. But that doesn't stop him from whimpering and splaying his legs open when Ravus rolls him onto his stomach.

He doesn't want to need this. Whatever "this" is going to be in the end.

Ravus doesn't waste time being gentle. He catches the bottle of lubricant Ardyn tosses to him, uncaps it, coats his fingers in it, and pushes one inside Noctis without the slightest hesitation. The king-to-be moans loudly and pushes back against his hand. It's good, it's close to soothing the burn inside him, but it's not enough, not deep enough. He needs more. He wants to be left alone.

It's glaringly obvious that they're not leaving anytime soon. Ardyn kneels in front of the prone king and brushes his hair out of his eyes. They're half-lidded and unfocused. He blinks slowly, as if he's about to fall asleep at any moment, but each time Ravus thrusts his fingers back into him, his whole body ripples and he whimpers in pleasure. Ardyn smiles and lifts Noctis' head up to look at him. His face looks like he's either about to cry or about to cum (or both), and he's not sure which one would be more satisfying. Ravus inserts a third digit while he watches, and that pretty, red face contorts again as a strangled moan tumbles from his lips.

"Hah-- p-please... Nn, n'more..!" Noctis whines, nuzzling against Ardyn's hands.

Ardyn chuckles and turns his attention to Ravus.

"You heard him. Let's not torment the poor King any longer. Go ahead and fuck him."

Noctis wants to argue that he's still being tormented, that they're purposely twisting his already garbled words to suit themselves, but he can't even get any sound out as Ravus holds onto his hips and penetrates him to the hilt in a single thrust. His back arches as much as it can with his arms bound behind it. Through the fog and dizziness, he vaguely registers being repositioned, sitting in Ravus' lap with Ardyn supporting him from the front.

"Mm, I'm jealous, Ravus," The chancellor purrs, practically in Noctis' ear. "Tell me, how does he feel?"

Ravus grunts and gives a particularly hard thrust up that makes Noctis see stars.

"A poor excuse for a King, and a poor excuse for a whore. That drug of yours loosened him up too much," he sneers.

Noctis believes it. He doesn't feel any pain or discomfort at all. He's horribly embarrassed of the lewd, wet noises it makes every time he's lifted and shoved back down on Ravus' length, but all he can feel is ecstasy. He slumps forward, resting his forehead on Ardyn's shoulder. He's painfully hard now. His cock feels like it's about to burst, and it looks like it too. It bounces and bobs up and down with his movements, slapping against his stomach and flinging droplets of precum all over his and Ravus' thighs. All the while, he's moaning and mewling with abandon and trying to fuck himself harder on the Imperial prince's dick because it's still, STILL just short of what he needs to soothe this madness.

Ardyn holds the young monarch's sweaty face in his hands and kisses away the tears on his cheeks. It's a perfect poison for this sort of "torture." It loosens up the body, makes it burn and crave pleasure like water in the desert, but the mind is left almost entirely untouched. Free to wallow in anguish. Free to hate itself for taking pleasure-- immense, mind-melting pleasure-- in being violated. It's absolutely beautiful to see it put to work on someone so headstrong and combative, and reduce them to little more than a body to fuck.

Noctis' moans are caught by Ardyn's lips and tongue as soon as they leave him, and there are even more for the chancellor to drink in as his hands roam freely along his torso. Rough, callused thumbs rub little circles around his nipples, and they're perked up in mere seconds. The first time Noctis cums during this ordeal is when Ardyn's lips leave his and instead seal tightly around one nipple, his teeth grazing the hard, sensitive nub. The noise that leaves him is almost a scream, and it startles both other men into frozen silence. It feels like the whole world stands still in that one moment of ecstasy, before starting up again, like clockwork.

He's not given an opportunity to recover. Ravus goes right back to thrusting up into his lithe body, and Ardyn's voice vibrates against his heaving chest.

"Aah, that was beautiful," he sighs. "Like a work of art. But how very naughty, too. What would your people think if they saw their king cum from something like this?"

"Nn-no... No..." Noctis whimpers over and over.

Ardyn just kisses his neck and jaw and coats a couple of fingers with lube.

"Oh yes, yes, my dear boy," he croons, pushing them in alongside Ravus' cock.  
"We have only just begun.

Noctis' jaw falls open in a silent scream as he feels his rim forcibly stretched open. Even with the drug in his system, a persistent ache seeps into his abdomen. Ardyn's fingers pull him wider and wider until he's able to fit his member inside instead.

And finally, finally, that maddening burning itch in Noctis' core is soothed.

He can hardly breathe with two cocks slamming into him at once, but somehow it doesn't matter. All that matters is how unbelievably full he is. Ardyn and Ravus' thrusts are perfectly synchronized. When one pulls out, the other pushes in, so that he's never empty for a single moment. The feeling is overwhelming. Someone's hand curls around his painfully swollen length, and that's all it takes to bring him over the edge again.

After the fourth or fifth orgasm, they start blending together. Noctis can't tell where one ends and the other begins. He can't tell much of anything anymore. By the time Ravus stiffens and cums inside him with a low grunt, his consciousness is wavering. He barely registers him pulling out and standing up.

With the prince all to himself, Ardyn is free to reposition him how he pleases. Noctis finds himself lying flat on his back, his bonds apparently removed during one of his lapses of consciousness. His arms and legs are wrapped around Ardyn's body and somehow the slow, purposeful rolls of the man's hips are every bit as satisfying as the brutal fucking just minutes before.

He's far too drained to properly ejaculate again, but Noctis reaches his climax yet again, perfectly in sync with Ardyn's. He feels the man's stubble scrape against his cheek, and just before passing out he hears him whisper in his ear:

"Soon, you shall learn to submit to me willingly."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how rushed the ending is?


End file.
